


Family Business

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [7]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Originals visit Mystic Falls and are faced with the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for once not AU/AH and takes place after 2x02 with slight changes and 6x02 on TO/TVD. No beta. I hope I did the characters justice. I don't own them or the tv shows. Oh, and Bonnie's alive! ;)
> 
> And big thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story and my multi-shot Human. Happy reading!

_We are proud individuals living on the city,_

_But the flames couldn't go much higher._

_We find God and religions to,_

_To paint us with salvation._

_But no one,_

_No nobody,_

_Can give you the power,_

_To rise over love,_

_And over hate,_

_Through this iron sky,_

_That's fast becoming our minds._

_Over fear and into freedom._

_**\- Iron Sky by Paolo Nutini -** _

* * *

_**New Orleans** _

Mikael was alive. His father that tormented him during his human days and chose to haunt him as a Vampire.

If that wasn't bad enough, his mother was among the living as well. Feeling her commanding presence in the body of a teenager was eerily frightening enough.

Both of his so-called parents managed to make his spirit and happiness crumble to a shrivelling mess. Mikael did it with his violence and his hurting words that still tore open his wounds like his whip used to. Esther was a different matter. She had a certain aloofness and her cold sadistic ways that in the end sealed his fate at being the sociopathic bastard everyone painted him out to be.

Klaus was not too prideful to admit that he needed help if he wanted to conquer his parents like he did once. _Looks like he would have to call sooner than he thought…_

Sighing to himself, Klaus took out his cell and searched through his contacts. When he found what he was looking for, he pressed 'Send'. He was gravely disappointed and surprised when he reached the mailbox after several rings.

" _You reached Damon Salvatore. Congratulations, you're one of the few I deemed important enough to get this number. And if it's you, Elena, stop filling my voicemail. For all the others, please … make this short and sweet."_

BEEP.

"Damon, had enough already of the youngest Doppelgänger?" He chuckled. "I must admit, I miss your weekly gossip updates about everything concerning the Mystic Falls gang…" Klaus hesitated before he gulped. "How is Caroline by the way?" The hybrid sobered and got to the point. "Look, would you know if dear Bonnie had her witchy powers back? This actually needs to be said face to face but … this concerns your whole gang of misfits and my blood related descendants. Call me."

He would not worry but it was unusual not to hear from the roguish Salvatore. Klaus felt restless and wanted to be prepared for another attack from his parents. What could be even worse was if they joined forces. He'd rather prevent that from happening.

Klaus heard the pair of footsteps coming closer to where he stood in his art room and recognized them by their calm but controlled owner. "What can I do for you, Elijah?" He said without turning around while he pocketed his phone.

"What is your plan regarding our parental issue?" Elijah inquired and his brother could feel how he crossed his arms and bestowed him with an insistent stare.

"If you must know, I'm handling the matter this very moment." Klaus countered, throwing his brother a light-hearted smirk before he left the room with brisk steps, with Elijah following closely.

"And how, pray tell? Please, do enlighten me." He challenged as he watched his brother pack a bag with his belongings as they stood in Klaus's bedroom.

"Our parents have been at an advantage this whole time, brother. They stayed hidden and probably even spied us out while at it. Esther used our initial allies, the werewolves and turned them against us. Even in death she conspired against us."

"But now we're onto them. We can fight. Together. Against them." Elijah implored with fervor.

"There's only one unknown constant." Klaus looked at his brother who gave him a questioning look. "The White Oak stake. We have no idea who has it. That's why we need a Witch who can do a locator spell." He said with a saucy smirk.

Elijah's face took a pondering look and stepped a few steps closer to his brother. "What do you suggest?"

"Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Caroline, I need you to get here ASAP, okay? I got a message and … it could be serious. I know that's the last thing you want to hear but … get to Mystic Falls, like right now. I'll tell you more later. Bye!" Bonnie huffed as she sped towards her dad's home to grab her Gram's grimoire. She thought of selling the house and leaving altogether now that she couldn't practice any magic in her old hometown.

Bonnie worried instantly when she looked through Damon's phone and saw a message from Klaus of all people in his mailbox. She hoped it was nothing serious but of course the supernatural would not leave her alone. Though this was bigger than anything else they went through. Even the ancestors made her fear increase with good reason.

* * *

"So this is where you used to live, Klaus? Really, man? I'd expect you with something bigger like, I don't know, Chicago … Rome … or Athens? Don't these people praise you like their God?" Marcel jested.

Klaus shook his head while he chuckled, "Well, I saved their coven of witches from being slaughtered by a pack of wolves, so I understand their need to please me." He teased with a mock whisper and was rewarded by his good-natured laughter. He felt his phone buzz. Content with the name on display, he smirked, but didn't bother with putting her on speakerphone when everyone in the car had supernatural hearing.

"Bonnie, my favourite witch! I gather that Damon delivered the message?"

He frowned when she hesitated. "Jeez, I'm grateful that you didn't have to threaten or kill anyone that I know." He glared when everyone laughed at his expense. "But listen, do not cross the town line." Bonnie warned him seriously.

Klaus looked at his phone with confusion. "What? You think you can stop me, love?"

"Believe me, you'll thank me later. Stop the car before the Mystic Falls sign and get out, so we can talk. That's no trick, just do it." And with that she hung up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Elijah shared his bewilderment.

"I have no idea but I will find out." Klaus declared with determination.

"Have you talked to Rebekah, Niklaus?" One look at Elijah's face and he knew his brother did not only mean his sister's well-being with that statement.

"Yes, I did. And Hope is alright, just like I will see to it that it stays that way."

"You really do pick 'em, don't you? Let me guess … you threatened her loved ones?" Klaus snorted at Marcel's remark. He bit his lip when he saw the sign in front of them a few meters away and decreased the tempo until they stood still.

With trepidation they got out of the car and took on defensive stances, preparing themselves for a threat jumping out of the grass any time now. Klaus walked closer to the town sign and wondered why Bonnie would be so particular about this.

He looked around to see Marcel huff with an annoyed smile as he walked with crossed arms and a determined look towards the town line. "That's bullshit." He looked behind towards his cautious companions. "What are you so afraid of? We're Vampires!" Marcel called out and stepped over. He turned back towards them and stretched out his arms in cocky display.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a familiar voice coming behind them.

Klaus turned his body and saw the blonde vision in front of him again after months since he last saw her spread out on a bed of leaves. Untouched by clothes of course. Genuine beauty. She stood there with her hands settled on her hips, her hair a bit longer but no less curly. Next to her stood a brown-haired man, his stance displaying bold protectiveness towards the girl beside him.

He felt his fists clench at the thought of her moving on already from him. Granted, Klaus had his flings who in the end meant nothing to him and also the blonde bartender was a poor replica of her true light. And regarding her promise, they weren't in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline." Klaus said her name in reverence. No matter how much time had passed, he still wouldn't lose the awed tone in his voice when he said her name. His features took on an unreadable expression when he felt his brother's curious, but sharp look on his face.

"And why is that, mon chère … Caroline?" Klaus would have loved to rip Marcel's tongue out at his suggestive remark but kept quiet, as he was curious about her answer. What had happened while he was gone?

"Because of that." As if on cue to her British fellow's words, Klaus watched with rapt interest and confused dread how Marcel's skin started to sizzle and his skin color began to turn red. Everyone was too shell-shocked to move. It almost looked like his daylight ring wasn't even working. When he felt his foster-son cry out in agony, Klaus sped towards Marcel and pulled him out of this … cursed town line.

What perplexed him was that he felt a slight burning himself as he dragged him on the safe ground. That was impossible.

Klaus was too petrified to move an inch as he laid a hand on Marcel's shoulder to make sure he was alright and watched as his skin knitted itself back together, when Caroline's features changed from concerned to angry in a second. Not at him, but … someone else.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" And that was definitely how he imagined their reunion to go like.

"Well, I didn't actually come here by choice." The answer came from Hayley who kept quiet during the drive over. For good reason it looked like. There seemed to be some unpleasant history between them. This was a disaster waiting to happen. These two women had a nasty temper. He'd rather not tempt Caroline's if he didn't want this to get any worse. Though he liked to irk to see her bristling with anger at him, now was not the time.

"Mmh, you can answer me a question instead. What are you doing Mystic Falls, Klaus, and what, or should I say, who, is Hope?" Caroline crossed her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow.

_Bollocks. It just did, get worse, that is_.

* * *

Caroline didn't know what to think or feel right now. Klaus was back. Not in Mystic Falls, so he wasn't breaking any promises, but … he was here. She was grateful that Enzo was here and worked as some kind of buffer because she had no idea what would exactly happen if he wasn't.

That was probably a lie. She would maybe slap him in the face, then kiss him and then hit him again.

And it only made matters worse that Hayley of all people was here. What was she doing even here?!

They all sat around on a table in the back of a restaurant close to her Whitmore campus so privacy could be provided. She was just waiting for Bonnie to send her a message concerning her Gram's grimoire. No need to feel weird around a table filled with two Originals, one that she barely knew and the other she had a passionate round of sex with - several actually. Also a vampire she didn't know, but he seemed quite cheerful despite the fact that he was a temporary barbeque meal and ugh, she didn't dare think of the backstabber at all.

Could this get any weirder? She could never imagine Klaus sitting in a diner, much less his brother who seemed to try _not_ to look uncomfortable being squashed at the window's seat.

It seemed like the vampire joker and Enzo fed off on the tense silence as her vampire friend announced with pursed lips, "Well, this isn't weird at all, is it?" He merely smiled in return at seeing her glare angrily at him.

Caroline looked at the opponent sitting against her and tried to ignore the other supernatural beings as she leaned over the table. "What the hell are you doing here, Klaus? You said you wouldn't come back again. You promised." She added in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, since when does Klaus Mikaelson give any promises?" The vampire next to her teased, she thought he was called Marcel, while he laid his burly arm on the back of her bench in a relaxing manner.

An escape was pointless with Enzo blocking her only way out and he even seemed comfortable sitting there in the middle of the supernatural hotspot. Pfft, he was definitely enjoying this.

Klaus leaned in as well, but she got the feeling he was more trying to ruffle her. "Actually, sweetheart, we're not in Mystic Falls any longer, if I have to remind you. Even if not, you wanted me to break my promise."

Caroline gasped in shock. Drama major did pay out. "I did not, you egoistical-!"

"If I may, Miss Forbes." Elijah stopped her tirade as he said in a calm voice, making both of them slouch into their seats like admonished children. "What happened to Mystic Falls?"

"Travellers happened." Enzo snorted.

Caroline explained. "Long story short, some Warlock managed to erase all magic."

Hayley exclaimed, "What?!" in disbelief but Caroline hurried with the witchy explanation, "Once you step foot in Mystic Falls, every Vampire, Witch or…" Now she looked at Klaus, "Hybrid would lose their supernatural abilities."

"And what happens? They just … die?" Marcel asked with frowned eyebrows.

Caroline licked her lips and tried not to focus on Klaus focusing on them. "A Vampire would die after a few minutes after the way they did as a human. Snapped neck, bullet wound, you get the picture."

"Could Miss Bennett fix the problem yet?" Elijah asked.

Caroline tried not to laugh at his polite antics. "It's not really possible if you can't undo something when you lose your magic abilities as soon as you cross the border. And yes, Bonnie needs to be at the place, ergo Mystic Falls." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"But Bonnie can practice magic, right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, why?" Caroline reluctantly replied. She did not like one bit the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and certainly not his devilish smirk.

* * *

"So you think that Mikael, the vampire that you killed years ago, managed to come back from the Other Side? How? A witch that insane to bring back a homicidal vampire in New Orleans?" When silence ensued, Caroline perched her chin on her folded hands. "Let me guess. Some witch you pissed off? What do you need Bonnie even for?"

"I need her to find the stake that can kill an Original. So…" Klaus rubbed his hands in anticipation. "When do we get to see the witch?"

Just in time Caroline received a message from the said person.

_Meet me at the café on campus. Don't forget the other vampires. ;)_

"Let's go." Caroline announced while looking up.

* * *

When they arrived the first thing that they did was compel everyone else present when they needed Bonnie to do the spell. Caroline was surprised that Hayley was able to influence someone with all of Elena's blood gone, it was actually impossible.

Swallowing her reluctance, Caroline spoke up, "How did you get tangled into Klaus's mess in the first place?"

Hayley seemed surprised that she was even talking to her and was rather adamant in getting out of her way, explained, "I was looking for my birth parents who I heard lived in New Orleans." She looked around and lowered her voice, "I know that this is really awkward but I'd rather get this over with just like you."

" _Get this over with_? You really want to, what?, suppress that you led twelve hybrids to their death? Are you kidding me?!" Caroline shrieked in outrage.

"What is she talking about, Hayley?" Elijah's voice resounded behind them. Startled out of her angry tirade, Caroline turned her body halfway and saw the composed mask slip from his face and display shock and disbelief.

In the background she heard Enzo and Marcel talk to each other in hushed whispers, "Talk about ruthless," and "Damn, girl," and it seemed the former Augustine Vampire found a new drinking buddy in the dark-skinned immortal.

Hayley gave her the fierce glare and smoothed her hardened features. "I wanted desperately to find my birth parents, Elijah! Truly you can understand that."

Caroline crossed her arms as a challenge. "So you deliberately sent the people of your kind to their certain death?"

"You're still mad because I snapped your neck?" The brunette woman teased.

"You did _what_?! Care to repeat that, love?" Klaus growled in pure rage and stalked towards her and could barely restrain himself from attacking his own brother who dared to stand in his way to protect Hayley.

Even the she-wolf knew how by the storm in his eyes that he wouldn't hesitate in hurting her in retaliation for Caroline.

Hayley touched Elijah's arm to persuade him. "I didn't want them to die! You have to believe me. I only wanted to find my family and now that our daughter is in danger-"

She noticed her slip too late when Caroline watched their interaction with interest - just as her eyes went to Klaus for a short second, who in turn winced at the thought of-

"I'm sorry, what?!" Caroline gasped out in shock. _Don't make assumptions. Don't make assumptions._ She looked around and saw the baby mama look guiltily away, so she wouldn't look her in the eye. Hard to grasp that she had any feelings but being cunning and ruthless. Caroline turned to Klaus who appeared … pleading? _Oh God._ Caroline's upperlip curled in shock and disgust. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Out of the corner of her she saw Elijah take away Hayley to give them a bit of privacy, as if, there were Vampires around. Or he was more like afraid of her reaction, now that he had the feeling that his brother had a profound connection to the blonde vampire.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus's voice cracked as he reached for her. Caroline instinctively jumped back, she didn't know how she would react if he would touch her now after hearing such a nerve-wracking news. And it shouldn't affect her the least bit how Klaus looked so forlorn and close to tears.

Caroline had no idea why she even felt so betrayed by _this_. "Since when?" She went insistent when she was met with silence. "When did you find out? When did you know that you were going to be a father? Was it before you wanted to know my confession in the woods? When you wanted me to tell you the truth? Be completely honest with you and myself? Do you have _any_ idea how hard that was for me? Or was it when you gave me that voicemail while you were New Orleans when you said that you wanted to show me all those things one day?" She got angry when she felt hot tears gather in her eyes and felt her voice get quiet and resigned. "Or was it when you came back and saved me and said that Tyler was my first love … and you wanted to be my last, hmm? When did you screw her, Klaus?" And she hated herself in more for the weak sound of her whisper.

She shouldn't act like this but it hurt. So damn much.

Elijah looked away from Hayley in surprise when he heard the words coming from Caroline's mouth. So she was the one Klaus told him about, the girl he went after but who was in a relationship. And when he looked at these short distance of these two and how hurt they appeared, it seemed that between them were such more that he didn't even know about.

"Caroline, please…" Klaus pleaded with her.

"Just … tell me." Caroline replied with tenacity.

"It happened the day after Elena turned off her emotions." He exhaled a breath like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and forced himself to say the words out loud and to her face. "I found out about the baby during my stay in New Orleans."

Caroline absent mindedly nodded her head. She had no idea why she felt this way. She had no hold over him, they weren't in a relationship. And she definitely tried with all her might to erase everything from her life that remembered her of him. Most people felt lighter after saying goodbye to an old part of oneself, after throwing away a token of a dead lover or relative. She fooled herself, even after she shredded the picture she felt even more keenly the loss of him. They didn't make any promises. And it angered her even more how much he got under her skin and despite how many times she said goodbye to him in her thoughts, it always left her so much more bereft.

But did it have to be _her_?

"Please say something." Klaus downright begged.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm hurt, disappointed that you actually slept with the person that I hated even more than Katherine? Well, actually, toward Katherine I had a dose of respect but…" She stopped short and caught herself when the café's doors opened and Bonnie appeared.

Caroline stared right ahead to chase away any emotional distress on her face, together with the sorrowful tears.

"The Originals are back in town. Who needs to be killed this time?" Bonnie teased lightly.

When she didn't hear any comment coming from Klaus or Caroline, she got worried.

Marcel coughed to cover up the tense silence. _This is worse than the diner before._ "Just Mikael. Again." And added a clearly forced smile.

Caroline stirred from her stupor and looked at everyone around her, in the end she gazed at Klaus and meaningfully announced, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Marcel didn't expect this shocking revelation that Davina was in possession of the White Oak stake and the way things looked now she also seemed to have brought Mikael back from the dead, if what the Bennett witch said was true.

"Thank you, Miss Bennett, for your assistance. It was very helpful, indeed." Elijah thanked by courtesy.

"You're welcome. Mikael and Esther did enough of an imbalance of nature when they were resurrected. I just have the feeling that this isn't over. You should beware." Bonnie warned him with great worry.

Elijah nodded in response while he looked up and saw his brother Niklaus venture towards the blonde vampire. It looked he had his own problems to worry about.

* * *

Caroline sat in the passenger seat with Enzo next to her. She was grateful with his mindful silence, instead of his usual sarcastic remarks. She just hoped he wouldn't snap anyone's neck like the last time she was this dissolved.

"So … Klaus, huh?" Enzo said it more like a statement and she tried not to dwell on his ability to make everything sound so lewd. Unfortunately for him she could only offer her a twitching of her lips, so he tried a different approach. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" The dark-haired vampire continued with a serious tone.

Out of habit she was about to scoff but thought better of it when he bestowed her with his deadly serious glare. "Yes." Caroline admitted in a resigned whisper after a few seconds.

"Then what are you waiting for, Caroline? What's keeping you from going after what you want?" Curiosity laced his tone.

"Because I'm scared. From the very beginning he got under my skin and made me feel wanted. And for the first time it felt really good to be the most important thing for a thousand-year old immortal. I was his priority, not Elena. But…" Caroline pulled in a deep calming breath. "If he can hurt me like this already, how much more would it pain me to wake up one day and find out he had moved on. That's why I let him go first with this stupid promise in tow." She ranted angrily at the end.

"I'm afraid of what he makes me feel … and you reminding me of him at every turn doesn't help matters." Caroline confessed in a pained whisper.

"Caroline." They were torn from their bonding glances by a distinct male voice and turned their heads towards the windshield.

In the darkness the headlights of the car were on and illuminated the handsome but hardened features of Klaus who stood in front of the vehicle, not seeming to budge an inch until Caroline would come out and face him.

The blonde swept her gaze towards Enzo again and hoped he would understand her silent nod. "I will wait here." He compromised, showing her that he would give them privacy but also to be there for her should she need support afterwards.

Caroline stepped out of the car and closed the door with a thud. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket to fend off the cold while she tried her best not to look at Klaus and went ahead before she stopped moving altogether.

"You don't owe me any explanation, Klaus." Caroline exhaled and knew that it was true, although it pained her to admit it.

"I know. But I want to." Klaus breathed.

Caroline looked to the ground and kicked the pebbles underneath her feet. She turned her head away, just as he showed her his back. She guessed that it was easier for him this way.

"She was supposed to be a one-time thing. It meant nothing. She was just an outlet. At first I didn't want that baby, or at least I told myself that but what I realized was that I wanted to give my daughter something that was never given to me by my father. She is my hope to finally find peace and love." Klaus abruptly turned around and saw Caroline look at him with hurt and acceptance.

"You love your daughter." She stated her realization.

"Since the moment I first saw her." He openly admitted.

Caroline nodded and felt herself sitting on a nearby little stone wall that enclosed a playground. Klaus offered his company when he sat beside her. "I didn't want for you to find out like this." He indulged her.

Caroline smiled involuntarily. "Then how? Me swinging by in New Orleans, saying _hi, how have you been?_ , and then I see a five-year old girl walking down the stairs? Something like that?" She said with part humor, part seriousness. Good to know that she could see the funny side of things.

"Would you have come?" Klaus asked with hesitation, but no less curiosity.

She shrugged. "Someday. Yeah, sure." Caroline let out a shaky breath. "This is all just a mess. Everything has changed. Especially we helping you out of our own free will." Klaus couldn't help the chuckle emitting from his throat as he laughed with her.

"How is New Orleans by the way?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Like a kettle boiling with all supernatural ingredients. Believe me, you don't want to be there right now." He looked at her imploringly with earnest eyes. Klaus continued with a teasing undertone, "But I meant what I said when I called you. There is music, food and art. And my offer still stands, you know, I want to show it to you one day. If you want."

Caroline gazed at him for a long time before she unwillingly smiled and shook her head. "You just came here to discover that Mystic Falls doesn't even exist and dropped a huge baby-bomb on me. You can't actually expect me to leave everything here, my friends, my family. And I doubt the baby momma would like to see me for an uncertain time."

"Is this about … Hope? You should know that changes nothing of what I feel for you, Caroline. My feelings for you never lessened."

"I know." She nodded with a sad smile. "But I'm not ready yet, Klaus." She turned her head away and abruptly stood up to ward off the goosebumps on her arms after being so close to Klaus again. She felt his helplessness by his clenching fists as he tried to come up with something that would make her come with him to New Orleans.

Gradually, Caroline turned back towards him and bit her lip in indecisiveness. "You know, … I tried to forget about you." It was time for her to make a confession to him again and she continued after seeing Klaus's slightly hurt and taut expression. "I shredded your picture that you drew of me after you went away while I tried to erase every feeling that you incited in me. I tried to forget every good thing about you that made me more aware of myself, that I had all the time in the world to find out who I was and what I'm capable of. But it was almost impossible for me with Damon reminding me of you at every turn, ... and not to mention Enzo."

Caroline picked up her thread and therefore didn't see Klaus's furrowed eyebrows and his tense jaw. "I feel like you're haunting me. And you just keep on confusing me, Klaus." She exclaimed with a baffled undertone. She inspected his face, as if in hopes it would give her the answers she desperately needed.

Klaus stood up and got near her but did not dare to touch her, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts when she told him what she was feeling since they had their last meaningful conversation. And with it came his memory of what happened after their talk. "I know what you feel, Caroline. You're everywhere. In my thoughts. Making me think I see you at every corner in New Orleans and enhancing my need for you when I turn after every blonde I see on the streets. I just need you."

Caroline sent him a bittersweet smile and he saw her eyes fill with tears. "But not yet." She whispered with ache lacing her voice.

"I know." Klaus said with resignation. "The last time I came for you I gave you a promise … which I admittedly knew I was never intending to keep." He whispered his secret to her and smiled in joy when he heard her laugh, their previous sadness momentarily wiped away. Klaus stepped closer and was rewarded with her open vulnerability as he touched her arms with his hands. "This time I want _you_ to promise me something, sweetheart. Come to New Orleans." He hastily continued when she was about to rebuff. "Not now. Maybe not even next month but … soon. Promise me, Caroline, that you will come find me. I still need a Queen to help me rule my city."

Caroline openly smiled at the last part. "I promise." She whispered into the dark night and sealed her vow with a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that was hard to write. So many feelings for me to process and so far the first fic where I'm handling the Klaroline feelings since Hayley and everything else on TO. I hope you liked it, it seemed like a plausible reunion of our favorite vampires. 
> 
> This is for those readers of my other story Human who were unsatisfied how I wrote the plot. I can't persuade others to like it but all I ask is to ingest my ideas with an open mind. Thank you. 
> 
> Please leave a review or a message to sate my ever hungry mind! See you soon.


End file.
